Sterek oneshots
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: This is a colleciton of 1shots about Sterek, the pack and how they go about their lives before and after season 1. R&R!
1. Sterek in progress

Beacon Hills was suffering from one of the worst sudden temperature drop ever. All the town's power grid was out and so people were walking around in thick layers. Stiles Stillinkski was one of the few people in town that wasn't wrapped up at home watching TV, eating his dinner. Instead he was bundled up, driving his jeep to the Hale estate to find Derek. After he'd killed Peter last year, Derek became the Alpha. Eventually Scott forgave him , but only after Allison talked to him. Even Jackson joined the pack and after Danny found out so did he. Now the pack consists of Stiles, Derek, Scott, Jackson, Allison, Danny and Lydia. And everything's back to normal. Well as normal as a teenage werewolf pack could be...

**Stiles' POV.**

It was so cold I was surprised my feet and toes hadn't dropped off by now. Could I still walk and drive like that or not? I wondered. Probably not. I shook my head in an attempt to clean it and continued driving to Derek's. Luckily I'd fixed the heating in my jeep last week so I wasn't going to lose my toes any time soon. I finally got there, no lights were on in the house and the door was shut. It looked like an old horror movie set as per usual. Sighing I got out of my jeep and walked up to the porch. I could somehow sense Derek wasn't in there so I started looking in the surrounding woods. Nothing. Then I spotted a dark shape in the Camaro parked in front of the house. Bingo. Quietly I opened the door, expecting a glare but found only a sleeping Derek! His black hair was rough like he hadn't brushed it in a couple of days and he was wearing his usual leather jacket, tee shirt and jeans combo. He looked kind of...hot in a casual-observance way. The one thing I couldn't get past was : he was purring. It was a light small sound that could only be heard if there was silence but it was adorable. Did I just call Derek adorable? I backtracked my thoughts and found out yes I did. And hot. Then I remembered something from my many hours of research. Werewolves were like space heaters with legs and if Derek was an Alpha then he would be even warmer. Cautiously I climbed into the backseat and sat very close next to him. I was right, he was boiling!I hoped he wouldn't kill me for this. Sighing happily I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOO TIME WARP,ONE HOUR FORWARD OOOOOOOOO

I slowly opened my eyes only to be facing the window. Weird. That's when I noticed I had someone's arms wound around me, holding me close. It was obviously a strong someone and I looked down only to blush fiercely when I noticed that I was sat with my legs wrapped around their hips, my head on their chest and my arms hooked around their neck. Already knowing who I would find when I looked up , I tried to delay it but eventually lifted my head up, my eyes meeting Derek's. I sat up fully so my legs were still wrapped around him but my back now rested against the driver's seat.

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly. This was pretty embarrassing. I was certain my face was bright red.

"When did you get here?"

At least he wasn't pissed off. His voice was curious (and thankfully sleepy). That was a start. I glanced at my watch.

"About an hour ago."

The sun was peeking from behind the clouds slightly for the first time in nearly weeks. I wanted to just bask in it but realised how I was still sat. Maybe I should move? I shifted slightly but Derek's hands had slid from around my shoulders to rest on my waist. Holding me in place. He'd noticed I was trying to move and smirked. Either he was going to rip me to shreds or he was just trying to freak me out. Or a healthy dose of both.

"This is kind of an awkward position so do you want me to move or…" I trailed off to give him a chance to answer. He tipped his head to the side in mock thought before nodding. I nodded as well and then swung one knee up so I could get off him. Before I'd even got my leg fully up though he was shaking his head.

" I kind of like where you're sitting but there's one slight problem." He cooed ,his eyes glowing. The red tints made him seem almost captivating. Now it was my turn to tip my head to the side.

"So where should I move?"

Smirking he gestured for me to come closer. I leaned a bit forward. A shake of the head , another moving forward gesture. A bit less space between us later and I realised that if I did it again our faces would be touching. More precisely our _lips_ would be. He gestured for me to move closer and then he scanned my face.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered. I looked up to him. Did I really want him to stop? I'd noticed over the past few weeks I couldn't stop watching him, his movements and just _him. _The way his eyes glowed blue slightly before becoming that fierce alpha red. Even how when someone made a joke when he looked away and seemed annoyed he would actually grin to himself. He was captivating...

"What if I don't want you to stop? Or do I have to make the first move?" I grinned back. He smirked, showing lengthened teeth and gently laid his lips over mine. I froze for a second before I let out a small moan and pressed back. He was so soft and warm. The stubble he always seemed to have made me want to laugh from the feel of it against my skin and I couldn't suppress a small giggle. I heard him let out a slightly relieved laugh. His hands stayed on my hips but pulled me even closer so our chests were pressed together and I fisted my hand into his leather jacket. Just as his tongue swiped across the seam of my lips asking for entrance we had to break apart suddenly as somewhere a branch snapped. I heard a deep rumbling laugh and was shocked to realise it also came from Derek but once more he pulled me to him and I was more than happy to ignore the noise, too. He looked deeply into my eyes. His flashed a slight blue then finally red as he spoke next:

"The rest of the pack are watching." Derek whispered "What should we do, Stiles?"

"Give them something to watch." I laughed.

**A/N- Ok so that was the first of (hopefully) many one shots about Stiles and Derek, Jackson and Danny, Lydia , Allison and Scott as one pack. I'll just add one shots about stuff that goes on around the pack house (Derek's) and the up's and down's of the relationships so yeah… Anyway the pairings are: **

**Sterek- Stiles and Derek.**

**Dackson-Danny and Jackson.**

**Scallison-Scott and Allison. **

**Review, fave and story alert 'cos I'll be updating soon! 'Til next time.**


	2. Shopping minus Stiles

**A/N- So this is the second oneshot for my Sterek fic. This one has mentions of mpreg so if it's not your thing then just skip it or go back to the first one. If it is then please read on and enjoy! And I'm so so so sorry you guys for not updating sooner, a LOT has been going on. Anyway hope this small one shot makes up for it. **

"So if Allison and Scott got to the pharmacist , Me and Jackson go to Wal-Mart and Lydia and Jonathon* goes to the mall to get what ever else we need. Does everybody know what they're doing?" Danny explained. In return he got four unsure nods. It was time for the weekly shop and seeing as Stiles was ill and (obviously being his mate) Derek stayed home to look after him. So it was down to the rest of the pack to get the food and toiletries for the household. Allison was determined to help as much as she could along with Lydia. Nodding to themselves they all got in their cars with their 'shopping buddies' and drove to their designated store.

OOOOOOOOO **With Scott and Allison **OOOOOOOOOOO

Scott held two bottles of a strange coloured liquid in his hands as he inspected them.

"Which one does Stiles need?" He asked Allison. Blushing Allison took both bottles from him and instead passed him a packet of painkillers instead.

"Scott, honey. Stiles is pregnant not constipated." Allison smiled gently as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Scott blushed like Allison as he re-read the label.

"Oh."

They walked together to the counter and picked up Stiles' fortnightly Adderall from the counter before walking back out to the car.

"Well that was easy." Scott sighed as Allison pulled out of the car park.

"We still have to go to the mall , Scott." Allison smirked. Her boyfriend banged his head off the head-rest.

"God damnit!"

OOOOOOOO With Danny and Jackson OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was currently on the bathroom supplies isle of wal-mart searching for the basic necessities. Jackson had gone to pick up first aid equipment and things along those lines. After another excruciating 15 minutes of trying to find the five different toothpaste brands Danny heard a growl and a scream from nearby. He took hold of the trolley and ran around the store to the source of the noise. Jackson was stood there being hit by an old woman with a clutch bag.

"Hey! You crazy bat! Stop it!" Jackson yelled. The last part came out as a growl and the OAP finally backed off. Thankfully they made it through with their purchases and no more old lady attacks. On the way out Danny noticed a small but rapidly growing bruise growing on Jackson's head. The smaller male embraced his mate and placed a chaste kiss to the purple-blue mark. Back in Jackson's Porsche the two hugged and shared a quikc kiss before setting off back for the house. Then Danny remembered they were all supposed to meet at the mall.

"Alpha Damnnit!*" He huffed as he pounded his fist on the dash and his mate gave him a quizzical look.

" Mall." The goalie quickly explained and with a sigh they were off again.

OOOOOOOOOO-WITH LYDIA AND JONATHON-OOOO

The mall was full of busy shoppers of every age and it was difficult to enter a store and even worse to get around it. The lines at the checkout weren't even mentionable. Jonathon simply stared when Lydia told him they were entering the busiest shop of all. The pregnancy/baby shop.

"We can't go in there!" He protested. His dark brown eyes grew to comical proportions when he saw an old woman grab a maternity dress, knock out a woman half her age then sprint off to the till, saggy bits and all. Sighing impatiently the red-head genius grabbed her boyfriends hand and pulled him into the chaos.

SOME TIME LATER

The horrified looked on Jonathon's face was enough of a signal to the rest of the pack that he needed a serious bout of energy. They'd all met up at the fountains and then walked to the nearest café where all six of the teens grabbed snacks that we so sugary it should have been illegal.

"So did everyone get everything?" Danny asked once they were all seated.

"Yeah."

"Suppose so."

"Mmmhm."

"Were there any problems?"

The pack shared secretive glances and shook thuier heads in the way only teens can.

"Not really."

Some things despite being pack were better left unsaid.

So there it is. Expect another very soon as 'I'm in a teen wolf mood lately. Review, fav or alert if you haven't already. Hope you liked it.


	3. How Danny joined

**A/N- Hey again ,everyone. First of al thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. It's awesome to log on and see all the reviews and stuff. So this chapter is shorter than the others because I was in a rush to get it out. Basically it's my idea on how Danny would have joined the pack and how everyone would have reacted. Also there's a universal disclaimer coming up on my profile asap because no matter how many fics I publish I know I'll always forget the disclaimer. I'm so very very sad because I wasn't allowed to watch season 2 premiere because I couldn't find the channel. Cuz I'm so so so hopeless with electronics, seeing as they hate me. If anyone who has seen it could give me a really quick summary in a review I'd be really grateful and might get inspiration for a new chappie! Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R! **

Danny's life at home wasn't that bad. His parents had accepted him being gay as much as they could. Whenever he brought a boyfriend home they didn't complain but once or twice his parents would shoot conspirator-ish looks at each other. At school he hung around with his best friend Jackson. But lately he'd noticed changes in the blonde's behaviour. Jackson would snap at him for no reason and had taken a sudden interest in McCall and Stilinski. Danny remembered the ADD teen from when he'd been pestering the goalie with endless question on his physical appeal to others. McCall wasn't as known to him but they briefly knew each other. They were on the same lacrosse team after all. All in all Danny's life wasn't that bad. So imagine how he felt when he found out his best friend was a werewolf.

The day he found out started like any other. He got up, washed, dressed, grabbed his lacrosse practice kit, said goodbye to his parents then got a lift to school in a Porsche courtesy of Jackson. As had become routine these days the blonde jock ran off after the two social misfits of sorts as soon as he saw them and this time Danny decided to follow them. What harm could it do? He was about to find out. He ended up hiding behind a large tree trunk in the woods behind the school. The recent animal attacks came to mind but he pushed the thought away before it could take over his mind. The tree trunk was directly in the line of sight of his three objects of focus so he could only lean against it and listen. Here's what he heard.

"Look, Jackson. I told you he wants you at the next pack meeting. The last one was admittedly a screw up but what did you expect?" That was definitely McCall.

"I mean seriously who walks into a house owned by someone who has Derek's reputation then asks him how the renovations are coming along? With his temper you're lucky you made it out alive." Stilinski.

"I admit it was a mistake but he didn't have to shove me into the newly built wall face first!" yelled his childhood best friend.

" Again it was a mistake and he apologised."

"After you spent like half an hour in the kitchen with him. I wonder what you two were doing…" Danny could practically see the smirk on Jackson's face.

"Yeah actually that is a good point, to be honest. What were you two doing in the kitchen?"

Silence descended over the small clearing. Then finally a small voice rang out making two laugh and the other two blush.

"Baking."

"Yeah because baking totally involves the sounds we heard." Scott snorted.

"Shut up ,you damn hormonal werewolf. It's not like I haven't heard Allison and you in the back of my Jeep when I drive you both to her house which is full of hunters. I'm sure Daddy Argent is looking for an excuse to put a blue and silver bullet through your brain." Stiles laughed. He could tell it was a well worn joke between the two. Still his mind was racing at the thought of real werewolves and hunters. He'd read stories but never truly believed anything. The brunette covered his mouth in a cliché way and gasped softly into the palm of his hand. Well it would explain a lot.

Suddenly a third voice rumbled from deep in the trees. It was coming from the direction Danny was facing.

" Whitmore. I suggest next time you give a ride to someone then walk off to talk to these two you look behind you." The voice was dark and rough. Danny had heard the voice before but couldn't pinpoint it exactly…Then it all clicked into place. The Derek the trio had spoken of was Derek Hale, ex-convict and Beacon Hills resident recluse. Out of nowhere a pair of strong hands shot out and grabbed Danny's collar ,pulling him along with the person walking. He struggled slightly so he could regain his balance but other than that let the person pull him to the others.

"I could've walked." He mumbled when he was eventually released. Jackson look shocked, Stiles was smirking, Scott had a dreamy look on his face that scream 'Allison' and Derek was glaring coldly.

"How much did you hear?" He asked. Danny decided he might as well be honest.

"All of it."

"Jackson you decided. Yes or no? Keeping in mind the rules I explained to you all."

The teen in question was taken aback. It was his choice now. He'd known Danny since they were little kids so he couldn't just say no and let him have his throat ripped out. But the other option seemed worse somehow.

"I don't have time for this Jackson. And aren't you all supposed to be in school?" The dark haired man glanced around at them all and frowned slightly at their guilty faces before shaking his head in a 'tell me later' gesture. He was still waiting for the second beta's decision.

"I'm sorry ,Danny. I should have told you earlier. Yes, I choose for him to live and be welcomed into the pack."

Did that mean? The last thing Danny felt was a stab of sharpened teeth into his abdomen before the darkness crashed into him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Two weeks later-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny leaped over the back of the couch to land neatly next to Jackson and the co-captian wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist and pulled him close. They shared a brief kiss before both getting up and going outside of the newly renovated Hale house. Outside in the cover of the trees two pairs of Amber eyes blinked at them. One pair of eyes was a unique purple. Closer were two figures. One was a giant wolf-like shape while the other was firmly human. The wolf-like figure had glowing crimson eyes while the other's were a soft brown. Allison was already sat on the porch with her book and torch and as soon as Stiles had said goodbye to Derek he too came to sit on the wooden steps. Jackson grasped Danny's hand and pulled him to the blackened trees. It was only his second full moon the teen was hesitant. After a few moment he looked up to his mate with trusting amber eyes and together they ran off with their pack for the first full moon together as a whole. Later in the night six howls harmonized together to signify their bond as a pack and family with their mates beside them.

**Yay finally done! This was written at like 1 in the morning so I apologise for poor quality etc. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Updates should be very soon and from the last chapter;**

**Jonathon*= Jonathon is an oc I made to be Lydia's mate because I felt horrible for leaving her out of the whole love side of things.**

**Alpha dammit*= Basically it's like god dammit but for werewolves. So that was a bit of a random idea but yeah…. **

**So until next time. **


	4. Everything happens in Beacon Hills

**A/N- Hello , readers! I wanna start off with a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited my story! I got some new glasses today so I can see the screen much better. ****J Also a big thank you to ****SamiLynn23 who gave me a overview of season 2 premiere and inspiration for this chapter! This one is basically a few short paragraphs about different days around the town in different people's point of view. Also this contains abuse. I hate abuse and as small as it was it was hard to write. And as usual this contains slash so don't like don't read. Otherwise enjoy! **

Isaac. A week before he's bitten. 

I spat out the blood in my mouth and turned my head to the floor in fear. I winced as my father took a closer step to me. I heard a bottle scraping off of the mantle and I shut my eyes. The bottle smashed into my head in a shower of green and red as I let tears fall.

"Stupid idiot!" He snarled. I'd always known to keep my head down so I ignored it. A kick to the ribs later and I was on my own again. I managed to stumble up to my bathroom to clear up my face. A scarlet river flowed over my face and into my line of sight. As I looked at my own battered and bruised face I couldn't help but let a few tears flow. A bruise was forming on my cheek and probably wouldn't leave my face for a while.

_This is your fault. _

_No it's not. I never did anything wrong._

_You were born_

The doubtful part of my mind was hissing threats in my ear and things of how every blow was my fault. But I knew in my heart it wasn't. I'd done nothing to deserve this. And someday I would get away from here.

Scott and Allison. A month after Peter died. 

Allison was curled into Scott's side in his room. His mother, Melissa knew Allison was staying over but thought she was staying in the guest room. Well what with the two teens being mates it was highly unlikely. Scott smiled at his Allison as she shifted in her sleep and curled one of her arms around his torso. The full moon shone in through the window onto their faces. Allison's pale, childlike face was relaxed in sleep. Her eyes were closed , revealing violet lids. The only inclination that they weren't normal teenagers was a mark on Allison's cheekbone (from excessive training) and Scott's open amber eyes. His sharp canines glistened in the light as he smiled at his soul mate.

Lydia. A week after she gets out of the hospital. 

Derek smiled at Lydia in a comforting gesture (or what he hoped was one.) as he handed her a warm drink and a bundle.

"Here. Some clothes."

"Who?"

She frowned. He understood the question well enough. 'Whose clothes are these?'

"My sisters, Laura." He choked out. The red-head nodded and gently unwrapped the bundle and motioned for the alpha to turn his back. After she had donned the clothes she stumbled over to the dark haired male and leaned her head on his shoulder. In pack terms she was asking for comfort. The alpha obliged and raised trembling arms around her shoulders. They both stood there for a few moments before Lydia pulled away gently and climbed the stairs with halting movements. Derek sighed tiredly when she vanished from sight. He pulled out his phone and texted Stiles for him to come over. A low, mournful howl pierced the night air. A few moments later three more joined it. It was going to be a long night.

Derek and Stiles. A few months after Peter's, the pack joining and them getting together. 

The sheriff's house was silent. The sheriff himself was asleep and the only conscious people were an alpha and a ADD teen. They were both sat on the teen's bed , touching in every possible place. Stiles' back was pressed into the soft mattress and Derek was laying/sat lightly across his hips. The only light source came from the apple laptop set on the desk. The brunette broke the kiss for air then layed back onto the covers. His cheeks were flushed as were his other's. They waited a moment before the alpha leaned down to his mate and they kissed softly before increasing the pace. Stiles' fisted his hand into the dark locks and Derek wrapped his arm around the other's boys waist. The kiss deepened and eyes slid shut. After a few moments of wandering hands and blissful peace they broke apart and simply lay there, together. The younger laid his head on the other's chest and pulled his knees up so that that one was in between Derek's and the other was on the outside. Long arms had wound around his waist as the alpha rested his head atop Stiles'. Stiles' closed his eye and nuzzled into the warmth.

"Der?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay until morning this time."

"Are you sure?"

The unspoken question of 'what about your dad?' lingered in the air.

"He'll find out sooner or later." There was a pause during which both were comfortable to not speak.

"But I'm not going to tell him why you don't want to have make-up-you-know-what on a full moon. That's all you because…" The ADD teen was cut off with lips pressed against his own and he was more than happy to go along with the events of the next few hours.

**A/N-Finished! Sorry this took so long to post. My internet got turned off. :'( Nooo! Anyway. I'm going to start taking prompts and requests for chapters. So leave a review or PM me with a request and I'll write it then post as soon as possible. Until next time. **


	5. Stiles and Derek have a chap to themself

**A/N- Hey , readers! I'm writing this chapter on a bad day but I'm writing sterek so it evens itself out. Anyways this chapter is a request by SamiLynn23 and I hope you (Sami) enjoys this load of Sterek. And of course all of my other readers, reviewers and alerters. **

Stiles and Derek had been though a lot together. They'd gotten together, broke up, argued and worked it out all in the short space of three months. The days without Derek were torture to Stiles and vice versa. Stiles missed his sour wolf and Derek missed his babbling mate. The week when Derek was gone was a hell on earth for Stiles. Sure he had Scott and Allison, Jackson and Lydia and his Dad. But half of the time Scott and Allison were trying to eat each other's faces and Lydia and Jackson would always argue. And it was rare he ever saw his Dad now he was taking double shifts. In fact the only constant person in his life was now Derek. When he was ill Derek was there, when he was happy Derek was there, when he was crying Derek was there. In fact Stiles thought to himself as he entered his room Derek had been around a lot more than usual. He took advantage of the fact his name was now cleared and drove Stiles to school everyday and picked him up every night. When the Sheriff fell asleep the lycan would crawl up the side of the house and they together they would fall asleep. Tonight though Derek has something planned.

**Stiles' POV**

I quickly jogged up the stairs and smashed open the door to my room. Inside it was really messy. Books, research and odd clothes littered the floor. And Derek was supposed to be coming over tonight! I let out a manly sound that definitely wasn't a yelp and bent down to begin picking up my clothes. I'd been at this for a few minutes when suddenly arms wrapped around my midriff and pulled me to somebody else's body. I froze when the claws scraped light (almost like a caress) up and down my side in a rhythmic motion. A dark (familiar) chuckle echoed through the room and I caught onto the game. I pretended to try and look around at my 'attacker' but with lips being pressed to my pulse point it was difficult to say the least. All I could see was a mane of jet black hair that was spiked up. A real whimper escaped my throat when the sharp teeth dug in but not enough to draw blood.

"Sty? You ok?" He whispered. I nodded and felt him smirk against my throat. Without warning I was pushed against the nearest wall, just by the window. Glowing red eyes blinked at me , followed by a cunning smirk and a mischievous look in my boyfriend's eyes. He was acting weird , I noted. Then it hit me. After months of research and I didn't even notice! I face-palmed before stealing a quick glance outside. Sure enough the half full moon was a light red dust over it. It was mating season. And because Derek already had his mate….this couldn't end well. Or maybe it could. Soft lips pressed against my own and I moaned lightly. That sound was enough to encourage the older of the two , who quickly deepened the kiss. Derek placed one knee in between both of mine and the other on his left side so he was completely against the wall. And me.

"Derek? What are you doing?" I whispered to him when we pulled apart (but just barely) for air.

"Mate. Moon. Now. Me, you." He didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences beyond simple words. Damn! Part of me was tingling with excitement, waiting for the moment both our control's would snap. His teeth gently dug into my shoulder and I gave in first. I had no illusions who would be 'in charge' this time either.

About an hour later(it was probably more) we both lay in the afterglow.

"Sty?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy with me?"

I turned to give him a look before facing the wall again. Was he seriously asking me that? Or was this way of starting on the subject of breaking up? Didn't he want to be with me? I turned from my position of pressed against his front to look at him properly. His expression was worried and curious. He was about to get up when I didn't answer him but I grabbed his wrist to pull him down to me. He was already stood up so when I pulled him he fell down on top of me, our bodies aligned. He sat up, straddling my thin hips.

"What makes you think I'm not happy with you?" I asked, bemused.

"Because I'm older than you. When I was 13 you were 8. When I was 5 you were a baby! And I'm a wolf, you're human and so fragile. I'm scared to break you, Sty." He whispered. My wolf leaned back down to me and nuzzled the junction of the crook of my neck. I held back a moan as hot breath ghosted over my skin. Why was he bringing this up?

"I don't mind the age gap, Der. Do you? I mean you're 21 and if I'm honest you're hot. You could have any girl or boy so why bother with me, Stiles Stilinski." I replied. He smirked against my skin, biting down with his slightly sharper canines. I couldn't hold in my moan as it echoed through the room.

"That's why. You're mine. I know I'm selfish to ask you to be with someone older than you and not go with anyone else or explore the wonders of being single for someone your age but part of me doesn't care. As long as I have you my life is perfect. But…" He trailed off. But what? Then it hit me like a sledgehammer to the heart. There was a five year age gap between him and psycho-bitch. That was why he was so unsure. I leaned up as he did. He was afraid I was going to tell him to get out, I could see it in his face. That's why he was surprised when I pulled him into a kiss. When he swept his tongue over the seam of my lips to deepen the kiss I paused and said:

"You're not her. And I'm not you. You made a mistake and it ended badly. But that's in the past. Just please for me don't ever think that this is wrong or you're too old for me. I'm happier than I have been in a long time and it's because of you. You make me smile and laugh. You can just look at me before I consider skipping school just to see you so you can tell me how much you love me." We kissed again and although I could feel tears rolling between us but it was impossible to tell who they came from. I could feel a slight prickling in my eyes but there hadn't been any wetness until our faces were touching so I didn't say anything and neither did he. I think we both knew it was him but none of us had the heart to say. We broke apart for air.

"Stiles. Are you sure? I mean you're young and it could just be a crush. I'm not complaining but I don't want to force you into anything." Derek sighed, pulling the brunette to his chest gently. I shoved him back forcefully and tangled my fingers in his hair so I could pull him so our foreheads rested gently together and I could look him in the eye.

"Listen to me Derek Owen Hale. Ok, look I love you. No games. No manipulation. No fucking with you. Although I do enjoy that in a different context and a bit of role-reversal but anyway! No messing with your head. I just love **you** and who you are. I love the way you hold me close on a night. I love your wolf too and I love you in this life and no matter what comes our way I'll be here by your side."

"In that case Stiles when you turn 18 would you…." He cut off suddenly. Would I what?

"What?" I coaxed gently.

"Wouldyoumarryme?" He whispered.

"I can't hear yooou!" I sang playfully. Inside I was a nervous wreck. Had he said what I thought he said?

"When you turn 18 would you marry me?" he gritted out. I threw my arms around him, laughing with joy. Luckily my dad was at the station still or both of us would get our asses busted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Suddenly we were caught up in a passion tangle of bodies. I was thrown down once more but this time I was on my stomach instead of my back. But our position was still the same. I gasped when my hands were lifted and pressed into the sheets. Teasing touches were peppered along my body in a quick, wanting manner. I couldn't help but struggle and try to free my arms.

"Ah,Ah,Ah. Not yet."

"So now we're both very happy. Should we celebrate?" a dark voice purred into my ear. I grinned to myself and bucked my hips up.

"But I might get eaten…."I laughed.

"That's the fun part." he hummed. We both broke into light laughter which floated away as we began again. Nothing could compare now. No matter what we'd stand side by side through our whole life and if I was turned then we could spend eternity together. Eternity , I thought as a particularly sensitive spot on my neck was bitten into sounded great right about now.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not my best and I'm really sorry but lately i haven't been sleeping AT ALL! and two weeks without sleep affects anyone. Next I'm going to try right about the Sheriff finding out about Derek and Stiles but before they get engaged. Some of these will not fit together but most will. The odd few will be AU but not many. Review, Fave and alert.**


	6. A second serving of Sterek

**A/N- Hey guys! First of all I have to say this ****Stiles and Derek might become Cannon! WAHOO! ****If you wanna help make them canon then go to the website called " " and enter the howl fest! So awesome! Epicly awesome! Totally new levels of awesomeness! I kinda sounded like Stiles then O.o Anyway Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved etc on the last chapter! After reading through them all I was grinning like an idiot. My family thought I was on crack…. O.o So this chapter was originally going to be the sheriff finding out about Stiles and Derek but I somehow ended up doing this…. Basically the sheriff thinks he found about their relationship but it's just Derek being Derek and pinning Stiles to walls and the two have to make up a cover story that has some truths in….So the sheriff sits them down to find out about it in the most awkward way possible. This chappie has mentions of male on male sex and is not meant for younger readers (like myself XD) but if you think you're mature by all means read on. So enjoy. And it's from the Sheriff's POV for about a paragraph so…..yeah. Read on for the stereknesss!**

Sheriff POV.

I needed some kind of memory wiper or brain bleach as Stiles had put it. I'd always known Stiles was independent and I accepted that. But I hadn't realised how little I'd been in his life until now when I only just noticed what had apparently been happening for months! I'd come home from work early hoping to surprise Stiles with a takeaway that I knew I'd get a lecture over but we would both enjoy only to walk into his room to find him being pinned to the wall by a bulkier, stronger man around five years older than him. I couldn't see Stiles , all I could see was the man and his spiked black hair, leather jacket and dirty jeans. I silently pulled my gun from the holster on my belt just as my son spoke up.

"Look, Souwolf I'm so not buying your threats anymore. It just ain't gonna happen. Not after last time. But after last time I couldn't wake up properly for two days so maybe they do have some truth."

"Stiles!" I yelled. Immediately both turned to look at me.

"Seriously ,Stiles? For all the guys for you to mess around with you choose Derek Hale!" I ranted "He's far too old, and ex-convict and from what I just heard he's threatened you. Now come over here while I call for back up."

Stiles waved his arms around, squawking indignantly about how this wasn't what it looked like. I raised an eyebrow.

"So why was he pinning you to the wall?" Both froze and locked eyes, realising they'd been caught. I nodded, triumphantly.

"I'll give you ten minutes to sort yourselves out then we're going to have a chat." With that I walked downstairs to set out the takeaway.

Stiles POV.

Oh my god. Was it possible to die of mortification? Or blushing too much? Or general lack of air from trying to explain to your father why an older then you ex-convict had you pinned to a wall? Probably not but at that moment I wished it was possible. Derek sighed, running his fingers through his midnight hair.

"What should we do?" I asked. He looked up at me and glared.

"Your dad thinks we're dating!" He spat "What the fuck do you suggest we do?"

"Well if you didn't have an obsession with pinning me to walls this wouldn't have happened!" I hissed back, pointing and accusing finger at him. He knocked my hand away and grabbed my wrist to pull me so my face was pressed to his chest.

"Well we might as well go alone with it," He murmured "It's the best cover story we have then as soon as possible we will tragically break up." When he spoke I felt the vibrations on my cheek, making me shiver.

"Y-yeah, totally. But we need a cover story. We can't exactly tell him the truth."

Derek chuckled and let go of my wrist to pull me into a hug. Derek fucking Hale chuckled! Slowly he tensed and whispered in my ear

"Play along."

Then he nuzzled my neck, like a lover.

"I'm sorry, Sty. I hope you don't get in too much trouble. I'm sorry, Babe."

I hooked my arms around his neck and pushed our bodies together.

"It's ok, Der. Besides he would have found out soon. Just sooner than expected. I doubt I'll get in that much trouble anyway. He was mostly shocked."

Then he did something so shocking I almost fainted. He pressed a gentle chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth. My cheeks flamed red as he smirked against my cheek as his lips travelled across. My hold on him turned desperate, hands fisting in his shirt as he groaned appreciatively. What was he doing? I couldn't bring myself to push him away. I vaguely wondered why he was doing this but part of me couldn't care. It felt too damn _good_! My mind and my body were both in chaos. I felt as though my body was on fire as he started to nibble on my neck. A moan tore from my lips. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and I brought my head forward. I hadn't even realised I'd tipped it back to give Derek access. I turned to look at who had interrupted us only to find my Dad leaning against the doorframe with a stern face on. Shit. How long had he been stood there?

"Long enough to see you two. Now get your asses downstairs. Both of you."

Dad left then and I looked to Derek who mouthed 'later.'. Together we walked down the stairs. As we came into view of Dad, Derek reached out halfway for my hand and I intertwined our fingers. Dad's face was blank, his lips a thin line when we sat at the table in front of two plats of Chinese. Derek tried to put our hands under the table but I pulled them up so they were resting between us on the table. Dad frowned but didn't say anything and sat down across from us. After a few tense moments Dad spoke first.

"So Derek. When were you planning on telling me you were with my son?" He asked. My eyes widened slightly but I quickly composed myself. Derek however wasn't even fazed. He swallowed his mouthful and eyed me Dad as though considering something to say. Finally he replied.

"Well, Sir we were originally going to wait until Stiles was 18 so it would be ok for you and the law."

I squeezed his hand gently. _Tread carefully. _He glanced at me and nodded as though he understood my silent message.

"I suppose that's reasonable but it still doesn't explain why you had my son pinned to a wall and he said you were threatening him."

"I can explain that." I spoke "But I don't think you want me to."

"Stiles, babe I don't think he wants an explanation of _that._" Derek whispered. He stressed the word _that. _

"But I think he needs to know. He did ask after all." I smiled , mischievously.

"So do explain , Stiles."

"Well by threat I meant that…well…..I obviously meant….erm. I can't say. It's too embarrassing." I shrugged, turning back to my meal. I had to think of something. I'd said I couldn't wake up properly for two days. What would fit with that? I doubt he'd want the truth which was he'd come through on his threat of focusing a weeks worth of training sessions on me and I'd gotten my ass kicked by wolves. No way, Jose. Why did people say that? Was there some dude named Jose just sat in space giving people orders or something? I wondered what he looked like. Would he have a beard? Or would it even be a man?

"…iles? Stiles?"

"Sty?"

I shook my head as I returned to reality. I needed to take some aderrall I decided.

"Yeah?"

"You were about to explain."

Derek's head had a rough greeting with the table as I turned to my Dad. Dad wanted an explanation? I would make him regret asking that question. A rare smirk crossed my face as I sat up slightly straighter.

"Well, Dad. By the fact I meant I couldn't wake up right for two days I meant…well. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Stiles! Don't make me say your full name. Tell me now."

"If you want. But remember you did ask. I meant that Derek fucked me so hard into the mattress I had a headache, my muscles killed me and my legs felt like Jell-O."

Dad's jaw dropped as he went for his gun. His hand fell short though when he was met with an empty holster. I held up the 12 gauge and made a show of putting it into the waistband of my jeans. Dad's hand smacked onto the table. At that moment I may have seemed confident but inside my mind was whirring between now and the scene back in my room. Did that mean Derek found me attractive? He must do. If he had known Dad was there he could have just apologised then hugged me close or something but no. He had to do that! A fast growing part of me didn't mind. What the hell was happening?

"Derek. Do you want to tell me why exactly that sort of activity was happening with you and my 17 year old son?" Dad fumed. Finally Derek lifted his head to look at the sheriff.

"I was going to wait but we got caught up in the moment. As Stiles puts it bluntly sir that did indeed happen but I tried to be as gentle as possible because I knew it was his first time."

"Gentle!" Dad yelled "It shouldn't be happening anyway."

Derek sighed, pulling our hands together and tightening his hold on my hand. Dad shook his head as he watched.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled but it's a lot to take in. I know you were cleared of all charges, Derek but Stiles is my only son."

"I know he is and I understand that. But I would never do anything that would hurt him."

"Just one question. Who started it?"

Derek and I exchanged glances. Sourwolf spoke first.

" I kissed him, told him how I felt and asked how he felt. When he responded positively I said we'd have to wait until he was 18 but he was too…persuasive."

"So how did you two meet?"

"I was out in the woods walking and Derek saw me. We started talking and then swapped numbers. Then he couldn't keep his hands off me. And as you can see in the bedroom he likes to use his teeth which explains…."

Derek cut me off

"Stiles, darling don't you think your nice, gun owning father doesn't want to hear the details?

"I can't say I agree with this but….I have no choice. Stiles is 18 next week and by then it will be his decision. I just hope you both know what you're getting into. But for god's sake be careful! If it was anyone but me I'd have busted you both by now but I can see how happy you both are right now and I know you both need someone like that right now. But just try not to do anything like that in the house?" And with that Dad got up and took the dishes to the sink.

"You can both go upstairs if you want but leave the door mostly open and Derek cannot stay the night unless it's in the guest bedroom." He said as I stood as well, bringing Derek with me. Together we stumbled into my room and he immediately pinned me to the wall, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Dude this position is what got us into this in the first place. L-let go!" I hissed, whacking my hand against rock hard biceps. Ouch! Derek growled, lightly as he stepped further into my personal space.

"Ok, sour wolf. I get that you're pissed but I am not a Stiles all you can eat buffet so get your teeth from my throat."

Teeth pressed to my pulse and I immediately shut up. Hot hands grabbed my hips in a bruising grip, pulling mine against his. I tried not to moan like a wanton whore and would have succeeded had he not joined our lips together at the exact same moment our hips started to rock together of their own accord. Damn teenage hormones! This carried on for a few minutes until he returned to my neck, giving me a chance to suck in lungful after lungful of air. My hands grabbed desperately the leather jacket and before I realised what I was doing I'd taken his coat off.

"Stiles?" He whispered into my skin "We can stop if you want."

I nodded then shook my head then nodded again. I had no idea what I wanted. I wanted more but I knew we had to talk at some point about this. Grudgingly I stopped our movements, threading my fingers into Derek's hair to pull him up so we were facing each other.

"Yeah?"

"Should we talk?" I asked. He shrugged and buried his face back into the crook of my neck.

"If you want to do this you'd have to take a claiming bite. Like right now and it stings like a bitch" He smirked against the sensitive skin of my neck. I nodded.

"And you can't touch anyone else for two days after out first time. Especially not the wolves."

Again I nodded. This would be easy.

"And you have to cut down on the Adderall."

After a pause I nodded. He'd be the one dealing with me during with drawl after all. Deadly teeth settled on my skin. I knew deep down he wouldn't hurt me but that didn't stop the shiver running through my body. Arms encircled my waist pulling me close. I pressed my lips gently to his before tipping my head back, baring my neck.

"If the bite doesn't hurt too much you can claim me tonight." I whispered, shakily. I'd read about this in an old book Deaton had sent me. By baring my neck I was submitting as the female mate and giving into Derek's wolf completely. His eyes sparked red faintly as he leaned into me.

"I'll be gentle both times." He comforted before sinking his teeth into my neck but not enough to break the skin. It stung and it itched but it also felt like one of the best things I'd ever experienced. This time a wanton , embarrassing moan was torn from my lips. After a few moments of nibbling and licking at my neck he pulled and began to walk us back to the bed. I landed under him and we kissed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. I nodded as slowly he began the claiming. An hour or so later we were spooned together on my bed. It had been painful but so loving. Every touch had been caring and gentle as though he was afraid to break me through touch alone. I jumped when heated fingers stroked gently down my spine, soothing me.

"It'll be ok. You're my mate." Derek whispered. I closed my eyes, smiling and pushed back into the embrace. It felt natural. I felt like I was home. A low purr from behind me confirmed the theory that Derek felt the same. And damn what Dad said in the morning. Derek was in the spare room….but I was just in there too and we were both naked expect for sheets. No issue. But just in case I'd get up early and make him breakfast. I fell asleep feeling warm and wanted. I belonged with Derek….

**The next morning.**

"GENIM STILES STILISNKI! WHY…WHAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!"

**A/N-So I hope you enjoyed. Fav, review, alert etc and tell me how I did. I had this idea in my head all day and it wouldn't rest until I wrote it down. It's a bit rushed but it's not too bad. **


End file.
